Castelos de Areia
by Vovo
Summary: Cloud está tentando se tornar um SOLDIER 1st Class. Zack está tentando seduzir Cloud, enquanto ele só pensa em Sephiroth, que por sua vez, influencia a situação de um jeito bem particular. Yaoi. Lemon. ZackxCloud.SephirothxCloud.


Zack x Cloud/ Sephiroth x Cloud (um triângulo amoroso... embora o foco mesmo seja na história de Zack e Cloud, Sephiroth aparece às vezes para complicar a situação!)

x

x

**Eu dedico esta fic à Ryeko-Dono!! Minha Beta!! Obrigado pelas dicas e comentários eles me ajudaram bastante! Leiam as fics dela!! Ela escreve maravilhosamente bem!! Vocês já leram Vanilla?? A fic é ótima, eu realmente recomendo!!**

x

x

Final Fantasy é um negócio com uma história meio complicada. Mesmo depois de ter jogado o game, mesmo depois de assistir Advent Children, mesmo depois de assistir Last Order, mesmo depois de ler um monte de coisas na Internet... ainda tenho dúvidas. Eu sei que faltam algumas coisas para eu ver... mas precisa ter tempo(dinheiro) para ficar comprando tudo da série. Eu sei que tem o negócio do Crisis Core, mas... essa alma provavelmente não vai poder jogar, então, eu não posso incluir as informações sobre Zack que terão no game.

Eu não sei como Zack conheceu Cloud, então, eu resolvi inventar as coisas do jeito que eu queria.

Eu queria que o Zack usasse sempre a Buster Sword, mas sei que antes a espada pertencia a tra la la la la e eu não vou colocar isso na minha fic.

No final das contas, eu fiquei com a cabeça tão confusa, mas tão confusa com tanta informação que eu resolvi fazer o que me deu na telha.

Não ficou uma coisa que se diga que ficou uma obra de arte... mas foi bem divertido escrever!!

x

_Itálico: pensamentos_

* * *

**Por Vovô (Sou velhinho e gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem)**

x

x

**Castelos de Areia**

- Ei!! Você é novo por aqui, não é? – disse um jovem de cabelos negros um tanto espetados... colocando as mãos no ombro de um garoto.

- ??? – disse um jovem loiro com os cabelos... espetados, lançando um olhar assustado.

- Ha, olha só, eu nem me apresentei... Meu nome é Zack! – o rapaz disse sorrindo, ao oferecer a mão para um cumprimento.

- O meu nome é Cloud – disse o garoto ao se recuperar do susto. – É, eu sou mesmo novo, aqui... – falou um pouco envergonhado. -...Como você sabe? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Ora! Eu sei! Tenho poderes especiais de previsão... Eu consigo ler mentes... Ah, não faça essa cara, eu tô brincando!! É que você parecia ser o mais perdido aqui!! Andando pelo lugar sem rumo olhando tudo com uma cara de novidade.

- É, parece que todo mundo percebeu... – disse Cloud abrindo um sorriso...

- Ah, mas eu te achei primeiro!! – Zack colocou um braço em volta dos ombros do rapaz. – Vamo, eu te mostro o lugar!!

- Tá legal, então – concordou Cloud alegremente.

x

x

x

x

x

Eles estavam andando pelos corredores movimentados, em meio a vários homens uniformizados, andando de um lado para outro apressados. Todo o lugar tinha um aspecto meio acinzentado. As paredes, teto e chão eram todos no mesmo tom. Zack apresentava os lugares com muita animação, sempre parando para cumprimentar um conhecido que via pelo caminho. O rapaz falava e falava e Cloud na maioria das vezes só escutava.

- Aqui é a entrada para a área de treinamento, mais conhecida como matadouro.

- Ali é o refeitório, se você não morre com a comida que tem aqui, você não precisa mais se preocupar em ser envenenado.

- Essa é a área de banhos, mais conhecida como sauna gay... eu recomendo que não entre aí sozinho... principalmente de madrugada... é por sua conta e risco.

Cloud olhou espantado. _Esse lugar me dá medo... _

- Ali do lado da entrada escura fica um corredor.

- Mas... é só um corredor? – perguntou Cloud desconfiado.

-... É, mas ele é chamado de corredor da morte, porque tem sempre um cara mal encarado para bater em alguém.

- Ali é a sala do velório, mais conhecida como enfermaria.

- E mais ali adiante são os dormitórios...

- Que são conhecidos pelo quê??? - perguntou Cloud assustado.

- São conhecidos como dormitórios.

- Só dormitórios?

- É, você está esperando mais o quê? Ah, olha, você me lembrou que eu preciso fazer uma coisa!! Fica aí quietinho que eu já volto... – Zack saiu correndo para algum lugar...

Cloud ficou lá parado... Ele nem ousava se aventurar por aí...

x

x

x

x

x

Algum tempo depois...

x

x

x

x

x

- Nossa! Quando eu disse para você ficar aí, eu não quis dizer que você tinha que ficar parado no mesmo lugar como uma estátua!!

- Mas pelo que você disse...

- Ora, você está aqui para se tornar um SOLDIER e um SOLDIER não deve ter medo de nada!!

-...

- Olha, eu consegui que você ficasse em um quarto junto comigo lá no dormitório!!

-...Mas como você conseguiu? – disse Cloud espantado.

- Ah, eu tenho meus contatos!! –disse Zack sorrindo alegremente.

Cloud olhou impressionado. Parecia que o rapaz conhecia todo mundo.

- Mas, venha, eu ainda não mostrei os lugares legais aqui!!

x

x

x

x

x

Era um bar com uma luz meio amarelada que não era forte o suficiente para iluminar todo o ambiente. Moscas voavam em volta das lâmpadas como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo. O ar era coberto por fumaça e cheirava... hum... cheirava estranho... Havia um grande balcão de cor escura à esquerda e mesas de jogos à direita. Naquela hora, um cara com bigodinho preto servia as bebidas com ar de cansaço e esfregava a superfície do balcão com um pano sujo. Alguns homens estavam jogados no chão com cara de alegres e outros estavam dormindo com a cabeça em cima de mesas de madeira. Havia dois homens bem grandes se rolando no chão em uma luta... pra lá de bizarra, e uns caras falando uma língua esquisita enquanto jogavam uma partida de sinuca.

- Esse é o lugar legal? – perguntou Cloud... decepcionado.

- É!! – falou Zack animado.

-...e os outros lugares legais?

- Eu falei que tinham outros? – Zack parecia confuso.

- Você disse.

- Ah, não, não têm outros lugares. Eu devo ter me enganado!

-...

- Ah, não é um lugar tão ruim assim... – ao dizer isso um cara cambaleou para perto deles, fez uma cara horrível e vomitou ao lado dos dois.

-...

-...

x

x

x

x

x

- Você quer beber? – Zack ofereceu um gole de sua bebida.

-... Não, obrigado. – disse o garoto olhando para baixo.

-...Então... Você veio de muito longe? – perguntou Zack casualmente.

- Eu venho de Nibelheim, é um pouco longe... é uma cidadezinha aos pés de Nibel.

- Deve ser bonita, sossegada, com gente bem educada... Deve ser chato lá!

-...É... é chato.

- Não se preocupe, garoto, aqui você vai encontrar muita ação!! Muita gente sem educação xingando e brigando!

-... Ern... legal...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, enquanto Zack bebia calmamente. Ele olhava para o garoto estudando-o. Cloud tinha cabelos loiros bem espetados, olhos claros e uma cara de anjo. Quase não falava nada, sempre tão quieto. Parecia ser um garoto bem novo e inocente. _Ainda bem que eu não deixei ele lá sozinho... iriam acabar com ele._

- Você conhece Sephiroth...? – perguntou Cloud timidamente, quebrando o silêncio.

- Ah, e quem não conhece o famoso Sephiroth!! O cara é fenomenal, nunca vi uma pessoa com umas habilidades daquelas! Dá até medo dele! Sempre com aquele olhar intenso e distante ao mesmo tempo. Nunca dá para saber o que ele está pensando... bem misterioso ele, o melhor de todos os SOLDIERS 1st Class...

- Um dia eu vou ser um SOLDIER 1st Class!!! – disse Cloud empolgado. – Daí, eu vou conhecer Sephiroth pessoalmente!! Eu sempre sonhei em ser tão forte como ele... Quando eu estava em Nibelheim, eu imaginava...

Zack ficou surpreso ao ver aquele menino que até agora estava tão quieto, falar e falar e falar sem parar mais... parecia que Sephiroth despertava alguma coisa nele. Seus olhos brilhavam quando Cloud falava e ele ficava tão animado!!

- Parece que você quer mesmo ser um SOLDIER 1st Class! Eu posso ajudar você, afinal, eu sou um deles!!

- Verdade?! – Os olhos de Cloud faiscaram. – Você conhece Sephiroth???

-...Er... um pouco... – Zack falou com cautela. –A gente já se falou algumas vezes...

- Me apresenta ele!!!!! – disse Cloud mais empolgado que nunca.

- Calma, sossega um pouco aí... Sephiroth, não é um cara muito fácil... Ele não fica por aí encontrando todos os garotos que pretendem ingressar na SOLDIER.

-... Você não pode dar um jeito?? – pergunta Cloud com seus olhinhos cheios de emoção.

- Olha... eu... nem vejo ele muito, ele está sempre ocupado... a gente mal se fala... – então, Zack o olhou de maneira séria. – Se você quer tanto encontrar Sephiroth, treine bastante e se torne um SOLDIER 1st Class primeiro.

Aquilo era o que Cloud mais desejava.

x

x

x

x

x

Era um grande campo coberto por areia grossa, algumas plantinhas formavam pequenos grupinhos verdes em alguns locais, indicando que um dia aquela região já havia sido toda coberta pela vegetação. A área em volta era mais elevada, fazendo um espectador poder observar toda a movimentação abaixo. O céu parecia se estender por todo o infinito, sem uma nuvem que interrompesse o azul claríssimo.

Os jovens estavam uniformizados e reunidos para o primeiro dia de treinamento. Cloud sentia-se perdido, não conhecia ninguém e seu novo amigo Zack não poderia estar lá para acompanhá-lo, embora ele estivesse discretamente observando, sem que o garoto percebesse. _Ele parece tão perdido... E os outros garotos são bem maiores... Eu acho que ele vai apanhar bastante aqui... Bom, se ele não morrer, ele poderá se tornar um grande SOLDIER um dia... Mas, sei lá se ele consegue... Os outros estão olhando para ele. Alguns parecem querer matar uns aos outros com o olhar. Mas outros parecem tão perdidos quanto Cloud. Acho que ele devia escolher outro penteado... aquele cabelo chama muito a atenção... Assim ele vai acabar servindo como ponto de referência... Não que o meu cabelo seja muito mais ajeitado... mas é uma questão de estilo... o dele parece falta de noção mesmo... Ah, talvez ele goste assim... Mas por que estão olhando tanto para ele... por que... fora o penteado é claro... Ah tudo bem, admita, ele é um garoto bem bonito... O que eu estou dizendo!! Ele é muito novo!! Mas ele vai crescer e... Pára de pensar besteira... Eu só estou tentando ser amigo dele para ele não se matar por aí... É sério!! Eí, por que eles continuam olhando pra ele!! Ah, aqueles pirralhos, eu vou matar eles e..._

x

x

x

x

x

E o tempo passou rapidamente.

x

x

x

x

x

_Não olha, Zack!! Eu disse pra não olhar!! Tudo bem... eu desisto... só um pouquinho._

Os chuveiros ficavam em uma área coberta por azulejos de uma cor amarela gema de ovo ofuscante. Parecia que precisavam contratar um decorador melhor para os estabelecimentos de treinamento dos SOLDIERS... se é que algum dia já houve um... Zack estava tentando tomar banho, tentando se concentrar no sabonete, lavar atrás da orelha, mas... _Mas como ele cresceu! Quer dizer... não é aquelas coisas de "oh! Como ele tá grande!!" Não, continua nanico, mas pelo menos tá maior do que tava antes... Mas olha o corpo dele... Me dá vontade de..._

- Zack!!

- Queeeeeeê? – perguntou Zack assustado... _Será que ele percebeu que..._

- Você também tinha que passar por esses treinamentos chatos?

_Ufa..._ – Você tá reclamando de quê?? Na minha época era 100 vezes pior!!

- Nossa, como você é velho!! Na minha época...

- Ei!! Eu não sou velho!!– Zack jogou um sabonete na cabeça de Cloud, acertando em cheio. – Fique sabendo, que a gente precisava fazer uns exercícios muito mais pesados!! Eu não era como você que fica cansado com 30 flexões e 15000 metros!!

- Eu não fico cansado!! – respondeu Cloud esfregando a cabeça que foi atingida.

- Não?? Quem é que no final do dia fica reclamando que as costas doem e que não consegue acordar às cinco da manhã do outro dia?

- Mas isso é no final da semana!!

- Quarta-feira é final de semana pra você!!

- Quer saber, eu vou é sair daqui!! – Cloud agarrou uma toalha azul e se encaminhou em direção à saída.

- Ei!! Espera!! – disse Zack alcançando ele.

Cloud sentiu uma mão percorrer suas costas molhadas, provocando um arrepio na espinha.

- Você ainda nem tomou banho direito, olha, ainda tem sabão em você... – Zack mostrou a mão cheia de espuma. – Volta lá comigo, eu prometo que não vou mais falar mal por você ser um fracote... – Cloud deu um tapa na cabeça de Zack. – Aíi, tá bom, eu não falo mais nada...

x

x

x

x

x

- Você acha que eu tenho chances de entrar na SOLDIER? – perguntou Cloud timidamente.

Os dois estavam se encaminhando para o dormitório em uma noite escura. Tudo estava silencioso, apenas os grilos e os passos eram ouvidos.

- Sinceramente? – Zack abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Não... é... – disse Cloud confuso. - ...sem brincadeiras.

O SOLDIER deu um suspiro. – Olha, eles não estavam precisando de padeiros ou pedreiros na sua cidade? Porque pra cabeleireiro acho que você não serve...

Cloud lançou um olhar de repreensão.

- Tudo bem, não me olha assim!! Eu acho que você ainda tem muito o que aprender... mas se é isso o que você quer mesmo, não desista, lute até o fim pelo que você quer.

- Às vezes... eu penso que não vou conseguir... que nunca poderia me igualar a ele... – o garoto disse olhando para o chão.

Zack passou um braço em volta dele e esfregou o braço do garoto que estava descoberto com sua mão direita, trazendo o corpo do outro para mais perto de si. – Eu acho que um dia você vai ser melhor que ele.

Cloud sentiu o calor de entrar em contato com a pele do SOLDIER e olhou para os olhos do amigo dele. – Obrigado. – _Mesmo_ _que você esteja dizendo isso só para me alegrar... –_ Mas, Zack, por que você está me abraçando?

- Eu não estou abraçando você!!! Eu só estou fazendo com que você sinta menos frio!!! Você é louco pra sair por aí em um dia frio com tão pouca roupa!! – _Fazendo todo mundo olhar para o seu corpo daquele jeito... pára de chamar atenção!! –_ Vamo logo pro quarto, senão você vai morrer com uma temperatura dessas...

Os dois caminharam rapidamente, fugindo da crueldade do tempo gélido e chegaram à ala dos dormitórios.

-...Zack.

- Que é?!

- Acho que é melhor você me largar... tão olhando engraçado pra gente...

- É o seu cabelo!! Eu disse pra você pentear!!!

- Ah!! Como se o seu fosse muito mais ajeitado!!

Após mais alguns passos vendo que o braço de Zack continuava ao redor de seu ombro, Cloud perguntou:

- A gente vai continuar assim mesmo...?

- Você liga para o que os outros pensam?? Vamo embora, pára de reclamar!! – _O que vocês tão olhando!! Ele é meu! Meu!_

Eles chegaram no quarto apressadamente, fechando a porta com muita força, fazendo um grande barulho ressoar por todo o aposento.

- Zack... eu acho que você não devia fazer isso...

- Por quê? É só uma porta!!

- Mas é que é a única que nós temos...

-...

-...

- Tudo bem... eu vou ser mais cuidadoso da próxima vez... Agora, tira a roupa e deita na cama.

- Zack!!!

- Por que você tá me olhando assim? É que eu vou fazer uma massagem em você – _Vai sim, Zack... Vou sim!! Pára de pensar essas coisas!!_ – Você não disse que suas costas estavam doendo?

- E você sabe lá fazer massagem?? – perguntou Cloud desconfiado.

- Ah, você não sabe do que estas mãos são capazes de fazer...

-...Às vezes eu tenho medo de você...

- Fica quieto e faz o que eu mando!!

O garoto deitou-se na cama e o mais velho se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado dele.

-...Zack... o que está esperando? – perguntou Cloud depois de uns minutos em que não acontecia nada...

-Ah!! Eu... eu só estava _olhando_, PENSANDO em uma coisa... quer dizer... eu estava me concentrando...

- E por um acaso para fazer massagem precisa concentrar seu ki? Fazer elevar seu cosmo?

- Ah sim, você vai ver o que é elevar o meu cosmo se não ficar quieto e me deixar começar!

E Zack fez o máximo para se concentrar na sua tarefa...

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiii, o que você pensa que ta fazendo? Amassando pão??

- Pára de reclamar do meu estilo de massagem!! Eu aprendi com um doutor velhinho, bigodudo e mexicano na televisão, é um estilo novo!!

- Desse jeito eu vou é ficar com mais dor!!

- Fica quieto que ainda não acabou!!

E aquela foi uma longa noite...

x

x

x

x

x

A arena estava cheia de gente treinando. Os corpos se movimentavam com força e agilidade. Gritos e urros eram ouvidos por toda a parte e a areia levantava quando alguém caia formando nuvens de poeira. Zack estava observando Cloud (para variar) do alto de uma extremidade da arena. _Ele precisa ter mais lutas com os outros... Eu não sei se ele está indo muito bem em combates... Para se tornar um SOLDIER 1st Class ele precisará enfrentar muitos inimigos difíceis, não é brincadeira... Ei, quem são aqueles caras? Eles não parecem ter cara de muitos amigos... Aí, Cloud, saí daí, não fica no caminho deles!! Mas é uma anta mesmo!! Não, fica na sua, não responde as provocações deles... Por que você só fala na hora errada!! Não... vai embora, não enfrenta eles não!! Aí, não!!! Será que eu devia ir lá ajudá-lo??? Eu vou lá!! ...Não!! Eu não posso... Ele precisa aprender a se defender sozinho...Vamos lá Zack, confie nele... Eu sei que ele parece ser meio fracote... Mas cadê a sua confiança nele?? _

x

x

x

x

x

Zack ficou surpreso ao se encontrar com Cloud. Ele esperava encontrar o garoto, ferido, com alguns hematomas, com cara de derrotado, gritando de dor... Mas não, não se escutava nenhum choro, mesmo porque, ele estava desmaiado no chão, envolto a uma poça de sangue. Ele não havia simplesmente apanhado... Ele havia apanhado MUITO.

x

x

x

x

x

- Mas você é fracote mesmo... – disse Zack ao ajudando o garoto a andar...

- Eu não sou!! Eu... só não tive muita sorte...

- Mas então, você é azarado mesmo!! Olha, se isso pega, eu acho melhor você me avisar logo, para eu ficar longe de você!!

x

x

x

x

x

-Aí!

- Pára de gritar, já tá acabando.

Os dois estavam na cama. Cloud estava sentado de costas, entre as pernas de Zack. O SOLDIER estava cuidando dos ferimentos do seu companheiro de quarto, pacientemente.

- Está quase pronto... Eu nunca vi alguém levar tanta surra... – disse Zack ao terminar de amarrar uma faixa em volta do tronco do garoto.

- Mas eles me provocaram!!

- E você devia aprender a não aceitar uma briga que você sabe que não pode vencer!

- Mas... eles estavam falando umas coisas...

- Que coisas?

- Que eu só estava ainda aqui porque você me protegia, senão, eu teria sido mandado embora há muito tempo... e que...

- E quê? – perguntou Zack ao colocar seus braços em volta do corpo do outro.

- E que você só fazia isso porque...

Zack passou uma de suas mãos nos cabelos loiros. – Que você só estava aqui ainda porque eu estava interessado em você.

- Isso.

- Que bobagem, você está aqui porque você provou que era digno de continuar tentando ingressar na SOLDIER.

Cloud encostou sua cabeça no pescoço de Zack. – Mesmo depois da surra de hoje, você ainda diz isso?

O SOLDIER beijou o rosto do garoto em seus braços. – Você pode achar que não, mas eu sei que você tem um grande potencial. Às vezes, a gente perde, mas o importante é não desistir, e continuar seguindo em frente.

Cloud virou-se de lado e colocou seus braços em volta do seu amigo, beijando-lhe o pescoço. Zack sentiu um calor subir pelo seu corpo, enquanto sua mente se atrevia a passear em pensamentos nada inocentes...

- Posso dormir na sua cama hoje, Cloud?

O garoto olhou para Zack e sorriu. – Vai sonhando.

x

x

x

x

x

- Eu nem devia te ajudar, seu mal-agradecido! Eu carrego você até seu quarto, cuido de você e nem para você me dar algo em troca!!

Cloud e Zack acordaram bem cedo e estavam em uma área de treinamento diferente. Era um local mais elevado que os outros, cercado por árvores e vegetação.

- Olha só, como você quer enfrentar os outros caras se não consegue nem segurar uma espada direito!!

- Eu consigo!

- Que consegue nada!! Eu não tô falando de levantar a espada, tô falando de segurar do jeito certo!!

Zack foi até o local onde Cloud se encontrava em pé. O SOLDIER ficou atrás do outro rapaz, colocou seus braços em volta do corpo dele, segurando com suas mãos as outras, posicionando-as da maneira correta e dizendo perto de uma orelha coberta por alguns fios dourados:

- Viu, é assim que se faz...

-...Zack, deve ser por isso que falam aquelas coisas da gente... você me coloca em cada posição...

O rapaz colocou o corpo mais junto de si e mordeu a orelha do outro sensualmente – Você ainda não viu nada... deixa que eu vou colocar você em umas posições mais interessantes...

Cloud se separou do abraço e sorriu. – Quero ver se você consegue, então... – Ele se afastou e se posicionou do outro lado da área.

- Tudo bem, então, espera eu por as minhas mãos em você!

Zack correu em direção do outro com sua espada. Cloud desviou do golpe e tentou contra-atacar, mas não conseguiu.

- Você ainda tem que aprender muito! – disse Zack sorrindo e se afastando. – Pode vir me atacar se quiser, eu estou aqui esperando.

Cloud olhou para Zack e posicionou sua espada.

Mas o ataque não veio.

-...O que foi? Por que não me ataca? – perguntou o SOLDIER impaciente, mas o garoto nem ouviu.

Uma figura caminhava distante. Embora não estivesse perto, era fácil de distinguir o homem alto de longos cabelos prateados, coberto por roupa preta e segurando uma longa espada. O olhar de Cloud não se desgrudava daquela visão.

- Ah..., agora entendi... pode ficar aí admirando seu ídolo. – disse Zack ao largar sua espada e virar as costas para ir embora.

x

x

x

x

x

Era uma colina de gramado verde. Uma árvore fazia sombra sobre um rapaz de cabelos negros encostado em seu tronco. Ele estava comendo uma maçã de manchinhas vermelhas sobre um leve tom amarelo.

- Ah, você parece pensativo...

Zack nem olhou para ver quem era. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Parece que você esqueceu uma coisa. – disse Cloud ao colocar a espada ao lado de seu dono, sentando-se.

Os dois permanecem em silêncio por um bom tempo.

- Você não vai me dar um pedaço dessa maçã?

- Não – disse o rapaz ao continuar a comer.

- Parece uma delícia. – disse Cloud antes de lamber um pouco líquido doce que se encontrava no canto da boca de Zack.

O SOLDIER parou seus movimentos e olhou fixamente para Cloud, que mantinha seus lábios pressionados em seu rosto. Ele nunca esteve tão perto de... _Você quer mesmo me enlouquecer... Sabe o quanto eu quero... _Ele fez um movimento para que eles se aproximassem mais ainda, mas o garoto se afastou. Sua mão quase seguraria o braço do outro se este não levantasse rapidamente.

O garoto sorriu e foi embora, deixando Zack sozinho e sem fôlego.

x

x

x

x

x

- Quem é aquele garoto? – perguntou Sephiroth ao dar um golpe de sua espada.

- Que garoto? – perguntou Zack bloqueando.

Os dois estavam em uma área reservada de treinamento.

- Aquele loiro que sempre anda com você. – Sephiroth empunhava uma espada de quase dois metros como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

- Ah... é só um amigo, eu ajudo ele a treinar para entrar na SOLDIER. – disse Zack distraindo-se e quase sendo atingido.

- Pelo jeito que você fala, dá para perceber que ele é só um 'amigo'. – disse Sephiroth sorrindo maliciosamente e acertando um golpe.

x

x

x

x

x

- Eu vi vocês conversando!! É lógico que você pode me apresentar para ele!! –disse Cloud esperançoso.

- Mas foi uma conversa rápida, coisa de trabalho... – disse Zack incomodado.

- Não me pareceu tão rápida...

- Você ainda está com essa idéia de Sephiroth?

- É lógico – disse Cloud ao ver os cabelos prateados ao longe.

- E se você o encontrasse, o que você iria fazer? Seduzi-lo?

- Parece um bom plano...

- Você e esse Sephiroth. – disse Zack indignado.

- Mas por que você está tão nervoso? Por que você fica assim quando eu falo dele? – perguntou Cloud com cara de inocente, olhando nos olhos de Zack.

Zack apenas desviou o olhar.

Cloud dá um sorriso. – Você é tão ciumento. – Ele disse ao colocar os braços em volta do pescoço do outro.

- Você... – o rapaz suspirou.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Cloud ao se afastar novamente.

- Nada... Olha, vamos, sair daqui... - _Vamos pra longe da visão daquele cara..._ – Quer ir comigo ao bar?

Cloud olhou para Sephiroth que podia ser visto à distância. – Aquele lugar horrível!

- Tudo bem, se você quiser ficar aí!! –disse o rapaz nervoso.

O garoto deu um suspiro e colocou sua mão no braço de Zack. – Vamos.

x

x

x

x

x

- Você não deveria oferecer bebidas para menores!!

- Mas eu me responsabilizo pelos seus atos... - _Só não me responsabilizo pelos meus... _Zack deu uma boa olhada em Cloud. – Vamos, isso não vai matar você!!

- Está bem! – Cloud deu um gole e sentiu a sua cabeça girar. - Não sei por que você gosta tanto disso... coisa estranha...

- Ah, você se acostuma... Vai, bebe mais! – disse Zack oferecendo sua bebida.

x

x

x

x

x

Horas se passaram como se fossem minutos, já era tarde da noite e poucas pessoas ainda estavam no bar. Dos que ficaram, a maioria estava encostada em um canto ou dormindo pelo chão.

-Chega!! – gritou Zack sem se preocupar com o tom de voz.

- Só mais um pouquinho... – disse Cloud tentando pegar a garrafa que o SOLDIER fez questão de afastar dele.

- Pra quem não bebe você até que é muito empolgado!! – ele disse tentando afastar mais a bebida do seu companheiro bêbado. O garoto estava com o rosto todo vermelho, sorrindo como se fosse o momento mais feliz da sua vida. Tentando pegar a garrafa ele perdeu o equilíbrio e desabou para o lado em cima de Zack. – Nossa, você nunca foi tão atirado para cima de mim!!

Cloud abraçou seu amigo. – É, normalmente é você que se atira pra mim...

- É tão óbvio assim? – disse o rapaz ao colocar seus braços em volta da cintura do outro.

O garoto riu alegremente. – Não, imagina, só todo mundo percebeu!

O SOLDIER deu uma mordida no pescoço de Cloud antes de dizer:

- E você gosta? – ele olhou profundamente nos olhos do outro.

Cloud não falou mais nada, apenas sentou-se no colo do rapaz e afundou seu rosto no peito dele. As outras pessoas do bar pareciam não se importar com a cena.

- Você ainda não me respondeu. – disse Zack cutucando o garoto.

-...

- Você me deixa confuso, sabia? Quando eu chego perto demais, você sempre foge. E quando eu tento ficar longe, você vai atrás de mim... Você quer decidir o que quer? ...Você está me deixando louco...

Mas Cloud não respondeu nada, ele estava dormindo. A única coisa que Zack fez depois disso foi carregar seu amigo para o quarto.

x

x

x

x

x

Tempos depois...

x

x

x

x

x

- Ele é... diferente dos outros... – Sephiroth disse em uma voz baixa.

-...

- Não é do seu feitio ficar sem responder, Zack.

O quarto era espaçoso, mas pouco ocupado. O teto alto fazia a falta de objetos parecer ainda mais gritante. Uma cama coberta por compridos lençóis brancos ficava ao lado da janela. Um vaso com umas folhagens verdes ficava do lado esquerdo. Um grande armário ficava ao lado da planta. Mais à esquerda havia uma porta que dava acesso ao banheiro. Uma mesa de madeira com algumas cadeiras ficava ao centro.

- Por que falar dele agora? – disse o rapaz de cabelos negros sentado em uma cadeira.

Sephiroth estava deitado em sua cama, seus longos cabelos espalhados em cima dos travesseiros - Eu só acho que você devia segurar mais ele, porque é evidente que...

- Por que é evidente o quê?!? – disse Zack irritado.

- Ah, você sabe, vê se controla o seu namoradinho...

- Ele não é meu namorado!

Sephiroth apenas deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Não vejo graça!!

- Ah, Zack, não fica com essa cara - disse o General da SOLDIER ao caminhar em direção do outro rapaz.

- Ele... Como ele teria alguma coisa comigo... Se ele adora VOCÊ!!!

Sephiroth deu uma risada muito alta. – E você me odeia por isso? – disse ao colocar seu rosto em frente do outro.

Zack virou o rosto. -...Olha, a gente não pode falar de outra coisa... Como... Como aquela missão que você acabou de voltar?

- Ah, nada de mais, só uns grupos rebeldes que odeiam a Shinra.

- Você exterminou eles, não foi?

Sephiroth não respondeu.

- É claro, quem poderia derrotar você, não é mesmo... Você... sempre acaba ganhando tudo... todos o adoram ou o temem. Você é perfeito, não é...?

- Ah, não é novidade as pessoas se sentirem atraídas a mim, não é, Zack...? – Sephiroth disse baixinho ao ouvido do rapaz moreno que olhou para baixo. - Mas o que você vai fazer? Vai ficar aí chorando pelos cantos?

- E o que eu posso fazer?

O Grande SOLDIER pegou a sua Masamune. – O que você acha de treinarmos um pouco, como nos velhos tempos? Vamos lutar.

x

x

x

x

x

Zack estava de volta ao seu quarto depois de longas horas. Cloud o encontrou no meio do caminho, enquanto o moreno tentava fingir que era muito forte e que não precisava de ninguém para ajudá-lo.

- Você devia ter mais cuidado em suas lutas. – disse Cloud ao amarrar as bandagens em volta das costas de Zack. Suas pernas estavam uma de cada lado do corpo do SOLDIER.

- Mas se você for cuidar de mim assim toda a vez, eu até que me feria mais! – disse ao encostar-se em Cloud.

- Mas, não vai ser assim sempre, da próxima vez, eu deixo você lá sangrando. – Cloud deu uma leve mordida na orelha do outro, provocando um baixo gemido vindo de seu companheiro.

- Você não teria dó de mim? – disse Zack virando-se e olhando para Cloud.

- Não. – Cloud deu um beijo no ombro descoberto, fazendo os olhos de seu amigo se fecharem.

- Nem se eu estivesse morrendo?

- Eu ia deixar você lá para os urubus.

- Nossa, você não ia nem sentir minha falta. – disse Zack choramingando.

- Eu? E por que eu sentiria falta de um cara louco, ciumento e que vive me molestando.

- Que maldoso você é... – O contato do corpo do outro contra o seu era algo irresistível demais para ele suportar. O SOLDIER se virou e deitou em cima de Cloud, colocando seu rosto perto do outro. Seus corpos estavam grudados e o garoto olhava um tanto surpreso para cima. Zack olhou para os lábios abaixo. – Cloud... Eu quero te beijar.

Por um longo tempo, os dois apenas se olharam.

- Não fica com essa cara, fala alguma coisa!! Você vai fugir de mim de novo?

Cloud fechou os olhos e depois de uns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade respondeu:

- Não.

Zack pareceu surpreso com a resposta e lambeu os lábios do outro, para ver que reação recebia. Cloud colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço do seu companheiro, puxando-o para si. Após um tempo, ninguém mais sabia quem começou a beijar quem, porque eles estavam tão compenetrados que não conseguiam pensar em mais nada. Zack esteve tão ansioso por aquele momento que não queria que aquilo terminasse nunca mais. Depois de muito tempo, o SOLDIER teve que parar um pouco para deixar seu companheiro respirar.

Sua mão entrou por baixo da camisa do garoto, encontrando uma pele macia. Com a outra mão levantava a roupa para mostrar um pouco mais do corpo abaixo. Cloud soltou um gemido quando sentiu uma língua lamber seu umbigo. Depois, a parte de cima da sua roupa foi tirada depressa. Zack mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo... Ele começou a beijar o abdômen do outro enquanto suas mãos iam abaixando o cós da calça do garoto devagar. Sua língua ia traçando todos os contornos que encontrava.

Ele estava ficando impaciente e resolveu tirar todo o resto da roupa do rapaz, incluindo as suas. Após cumprir sua tarefa o SOLDIER ficou admirando a imagem a sua frente por um longo tempo, memorizando cada detalhe.

- Ei, o que você tá olhando? – disse Cloud ao cutucá-lo com um pé. Zack pegou a perna do garoto e começou a mordê-la, subindo até o joelho e indo até a coxa. Suas mãos exploravam as partes do corpo que encontravam pela frente, acariciando e apertando.

Após certo tempo sua boca alcançou um lugar que fez Cloud gemer alto. Ele começou a beijar todo o comprimento do órgão a sua frente, fazendo seu companheiro se mexer incontrolavelmente. Zack teve que parar e segurar os braços do garoto para tentar fazê-lo se controlar. Cloud olhou irritado para o outro, como se perguntasse por que tudo tinha parado. Mas ele não teve tempo para reclamar quando sentiu a mão do seu amigo se fechar sobre seu membro.

O SOLDIER olhava admirado ao ver a expressão de prazer que ele proporcionava ao fazer sua mão se mexer ritmicamente, seu polegar fazendo círculos sobre a glande. Cloud mal conseguia respirar, sua boca estava entreaberta tentando puxar mais ar para dentro de si. Uma de suas mãos acariciava o pescoço do moreno, enquanto a outra se agarrava firmemente ao lençol retorcido. Zack mordia seus lábios, seus olhos se enchendo de prazer ao receber a visão daquele que sempre sonhara ter.

Ele começou a pressionar seu pênis no corpo do outro, no mesmo ritmo em que o tocava. Cloud sentiu a ereção do seu companheiro se esfregar na junção da sua coxa com seu abdômen e começou a jogar o seu corpo para cima para aumentar a pressão.

Eles continuaram nesse ritmo até que Zack se afastou e fez Cloud se virar. Ele soprou um pouco de ar na parte de baixo das costas do garoto, fazendo-o se arrepiar. O membro da SOLDIER deitou-se sobre o outro e entrelaçou os dedos da sua mão esquerda nos cabelos loiros, fazendo-os ficar ainda mais desalinhados. Ele começou a beijar a nuca e o pescoço, enquanto sua mão direita acariciava a parte interna de uma coxa.

Cloud mordeu com força o travesseiro quando sentiu algo o penetrando. Zack colocou seus dedos profundamente dentro do corpo do seu companheiro, fazendo-o gemer alto. Aquilo fez com que o SOLDIER os retirasse rapidamente e os substituísse por seu membro rígido. Ele levantou os quadris do Cloud e começou a entrar devagar. O garoto nunca sentira algo igual em sua vida e começou a respirar com mais dificuldade. Zack começou a passar suas mãos sobre as costas e a cintura do outro, tentando fazê-lo relaxar. Ele então, envolveu a ereção do seu companheiro e começou a acariciá-lo devagar. Sentindo que ele havia se distraído um pouco, ele colocou todo o seu membro no corpo do outro.

Cloud segurou com muita força os lençóis, mas mesmo assim não conseguia se segurar direito. Seu corpo estava sendo empurrado com força contra a cama e se Zack não o estivesse segurando firme ele não saberia o que fazer. O moreno tentava se controlar, mas ele não conseguia, as sensações de seu corpo tomando conta do seu pensamento. Seus movimentos ficando cada vez mais fortes e rápidos. Cloud nem sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo, era misto de aflição e euforia, quando ele era penetrado cada vez mais desesperadamente.

Zack sentiu um prazer intenso percorrer suas veias e até que ele não agüentou mais e se entregou à sensação completamente, ao atingir um momento indescritível de êxtase. Cloud sentiu seu corpo sendo esmagado contra o colchão por outro acima dele. O SOLDIER parecia fora de si por um tempo até perceber o que estava acontecendo.

- Cloud, você está bem? – perguntou o rapaz preocupado.

-...hum. – respondeu o garoto desnorteado.

Zack então deitou-se de costas para os lençóis e trouxe Cloud para junto de sim, abraçando-o e esfregando sua mão sobre o órgão ainda ereto do seu companheiro. O garoto estava deitado com suas costas voltadas para ele, com sua cabeça encostada em seu pescoço. O SOLDIER podia sentir as vibrações dos gemidos que aquela boca transmitia sobre sua pele. O rosto de Cloud demonstrava claramente as sensações que ele sentia. Finalmente ele atingiu o ápice do prazer e seu corpo desabou em cima do outro.

Após alguns momentos de silêncio Cloud perguntou:

- Você está bem?

Zack deu um sorriso. – Se eu estou bem??? Eu estou ótimo, que pergunta é essa?

- É que eu estava preocupado com você, por causa daqueles ferimentos todos...

- Ah, aquilo! Pra falar a verdade, eu tinha esquecido deles! Mas... e você?

- Que tem eu?

-...Tudo bem??

- Não...

- Não???

- Eu tinha que acordar cedo amanhã... acho que eu não vou conseguir...

- Ah! Então, pode deixar que eu vou recompensar por isso uma outra vez... – disse Zack sorrindo.

x

x

x

x

x

Ele não podia parar de pensar no que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Parecia um sonho, mas era realidade! Finalmente ele havia conseguido o que queria, não era? Cloud seria só seu...

Embora fossem apenas algumas horas de separação, Zack não conseguia deixar de sentir falta do seu companheiro. Parecia que seu corpo ficava frio sem ter aquela presença próxima da si, ainda mais depois de tê-lo tão perto... Ele sabia que era exagero estar desesperado daquele jeito, mas não podia evitar a vontade de ficar procurando o garoto por toda a parte... _Em algum lugar ele deve estar..._

Após algumas horas, finalmente conseguiu encontrar o que procurava.

Já era fim de tarde e o céu antes todo azul estava tingido por manchas avermelhadas e as nuvens estavam formando desenhos por toda a extensão. Cloud estava sentado na grama de uma colina. Uma perna estendida sobre a superfície e a outra dobrada. O braço direito estava deitado em cima do joelho que estava levantado e a mão esquerda estava apoiada no chão. Alguns fios loiros estavam dançando sobre um rosto compenetrado com o vento que soprava. Ele era a coisa mais linda do mundo, pensara Zack.

A cena era perfeita, com exceção de um detalhe: para onde, ou melhor, para quem Cloud estava olhando tão fixamente.

Sephiroth estava a alguns metros de distância, treinando. Seu corpo se movendo em movimentos fortes, mas de alguma forma elegantes.

Zack se aproximou alertando o rapaz de sua presença.

Cloud olhou com uma expressão neutra.

- Eu estou incomodando?

O garoto não respondeu nada.

O SOLDIER puxou o loiro pela gola de sua roupa e o fez levantar.

- ME RESPONDE!!

Cloud desviou o olhar.

- Se você não responder eu vou achar que a noite de ontem não foi nada para você, que eu nunca fui nada para você, nada além de um brinquedo, alguém que você busca só porque não tem o que realmente quer...

- Zack... eu... eu... eu não vou desistir dele...

O SOLDIER respirou fundo e estapeou o rosto do seu amado com o máximo de força que pôde, virou e foi embora.

x

x

x

x

x

Cloud estava preocupado... ele não gostaria que aquilo houvesse acontecido... mas, talvez fosse inevitável... Desde pequeno ele sempre sonhara em encontrar Sephiroth, em se tornar tão forte quanto ele. Com o passar do tempo, enquanto ele esteve treinando para entrar na SOLDIER, sua admiração se transformou em outro sentimento. Ele não conseguia impedir que seu coração batesse mais forte toda vez que via seu ídolo, nem quando aqueles momentos eram extremamente breves.

Mas Zack... ele não queria magoá-lo. O rapaz fora tão importante para ele, sempre o ajudando e dando apoio. Ensinado tantas coisas e o alegrando nos momentos tristes. Como ele pôde fazer o que fez... Não se arrependia por ter dormido com ele... Mas, talvez, fosse melhor que aquilo não houvesse acontecido...

De repente, a porta do quarto se abriu. Zack estava todo molhado.

Havia chovido nas últimas horas.

Ele entrou devagar e os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um bom tempo.

-...Então... Você quer mesmo aquele cara? – perguntou Zack com o coração acelerado.

Cloud sentiu seu coração se apertar. -...É o que eu mais quero...

- Tudo bem.

Zack se virou e saiu do quarto arrasado.

x

x

x

x

x

- SEPHIROTH!!

Zack abriu a porta do quarto com muita força. O homem estava em seu quarto se secando, por causa do banho que acabara de ter. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e grudando em suas costas. Gotas de água ainda escorriam sobre sua pele e caiam sobre o chão.

- Zack, isso é jeito de entrar? Se fosse outra pessoa eu matava. – disse Sephiroth calmamente... mas ele realmente falava sério.

- Eu tenho uma entrega para você. Daqui a pouco eu vou mandar o Cloud aqui e só estou avisando para você não matá-lo quando ele entrar. – disse Zack antes de virar e sair.

Sephiroth apenas olhou perplexo.

x

x

x

x

x

Cloud não sabia o que fazer. Sempre sonhara em estar perto do seu ídolo, mas nunca imaginara que um dia estaria sozinho com ele em um quarto.

Sephiroth só olhava para o garoto em pé perto da porta. Ele estava deitado em sua cama, secando lentamente os cabelos.

-... An... Eu sou Cloud...

- Eu sei.

_Ele sabe?_

O silêncio era angustiante para Cloud, mas Sephiroth não parecia nem um pouco incomodado. Continuando a se secar tranqüilamente.

-...Quer... Quer que eu o ajude...? – perguntou o garoto tomando coragem.

O General da SOLDIER só olhou e não disse nada.

Cloud decidiu caminhar em direção à cama e sentou-se ao lado de Sephiroth.

Mais uma vez, nenhuma reação.

O garoto pegou a toalha e começou a passá-la nos cabelos prateados delicadamente. Alguns fios esbarravam em suas mãos, e ele pôde sentir como eles eram macios. Ele, então, passou uma de suas mãos no lugar em que os fios nasciam e a desceu pelo pescoço, descendo até as costas. O SOLDIER deu um leve suspiro e Cloud encarou como se fosse um incentivo. Ele repetiu o gesto algumas vezes e depois pegou a toalha de novo para secar o resto do corpo do General. Ele ficou esfregando o tecido até que não tinha mais nada o que enxugar, mas mesmo assim ele continuou. Seu olhar sempre percorria o corpo de Sephiroth, admirado com a perfeição que ele tinha.

Tomando ainda mais coragem, Cloud largou a toalha e colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o membro do outro homem.

Sephiroth deu risada. O garoto ficou com medo que tivesse feito alguma coisa errada, mas...

- Você está com pressa? Então, tire a roupa e venha aqui.

Cloud estava nervoso, mas fez como foi mandado. Enquanto ele se despia, o olhar de Sephiroth percorria todo o seu corpo.

Terminada a tarefa, ele subiu em cima da cama.

- Venha aqui. – disse o General da SOLDIER sorrindo maliciosamente. Ele segurou seu membro com uma de suas mãos e com a outra mão, trouxe a cabeça do garoto mais perto do seu órgão. Cloud olhou assustado, pois ele nunca havia feito aquilo antes, mas ele não queria desapontar Sephiroth... O homem ficou meio impaciente com a demora e encostou a extremidade de seu pênis nos lábios do outro. Cloud hesitou um pouco, mas resolveu arriscar, passando a sua língua sobre a glande. Recebendo um som de aprovação ele resolveu lamber o membro da base até a ponta. A mão do General acariciava seus cabelos em sinal de encorajamento. Ele repetiu a ação mais algumas vezes, até que ele sentiu aquela mão forçando sua cabeça para baixo. Cloud tentou colocar o máximo que pôde em sua boca, mas mesmo assim, ele não conseguia colocar o órgão inteiro e Sephiroth continuava forçando-o a continuar. Quando o SOLDIER viu que o garoto não conseguiria mesmo, ele parou de tentar forçá-lo. Cloud se sentia mal, porque não queria decepcionar aquele que tanto admirava, mas se esforçou por fazer o melhor possível. Sua boca começou a sugar o membro devagar, subindo e descendo pela extensão lentamente. Quando ele viu que o homem estava começando a ficar impaciente de novo, o rapaz começou a sugar com mais força. Sephiroth via aquilo tudo com um olhar faminto, cada vez chegando mais e mais perto...

Quando Cloud ainda estava compenetrado em sua tarefa, o homem de cabelos prateados o tirou de repente de sua posição, fazendo-o deitar de costas para a cama e o mantendo firme no lugar. Suas mãos levantaram um pouco seus quadris e ele se posicionou entre as pernas do aspirante à SOLDIER 1st Class. Sem muito aviso ele o penetrou profundamente. O rapaz de cabelos loiros deu um grito de dor, que logo foi silenciado por uma mão em sua boca.

- O que foi? Não era isso que você queria? Então, agüente até o fim. – dizendo isso, Sephiroth, retirou todo o seu membro e o penetrou todo de uma vez.

Cloud mal conseguia suportar a dor de ter o seu corpo tomado daquele jeito, mas ele não podia fazer mais nada... afinal, fora ele quem havia pedido por isso...

Os movimentos de Sephiroth sobre o outro corpo eram cada vez mais rápidos e brutais. Cloud mal conseguia respirar. Mas embora estivesse sofrendo com aquilo, ele encontrava algum consolo no fato de estar proporcionando prazer a quem tanto adorava. Ele colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Sephiroth e enroscou suas pernas na cintura do General da SOLDIER, entregando-se mais a ele.

Sephiroth estava aproveitando cada momento, sentindo uma satisfação imensa cada vez que entrava naquele corpo. Ele tentou diminuir o ritmo para fazer aquela sensação durar mais, mas, mesmo assim, ele não conseguiu resistir por muito mais tempo e seu sêmen jorrou dentro do corpo de Cloud.

O General retirou seu membro e deitou-se de costas na cama.

Cloud estava confuso e olhou para ele como se esperasse algo. Sem receber nenhuma resposta ele pressionou seus lábios contra os do Grande SOLDIER e os selou em um beijo. Sephiroth respondeu ao gesto beijando-o sensualmente.

x

x

x

x

x

- O que você está fazendo aqui??!! – Zack estava perplexo por ver Cloud àquela hora da madrugada em seu quarto.

Cloud olhou cabisbaixo, não disse nada e foi direto para sua cama.

x

x

x

x

x

Os dias se passaram e Cloud não trocava nenhuma palavra com qualquer pessoa que fosse. Ele sempre acordava muito cedo, saia para treinar e só voltava muito tarde para dormir. Zack quase não o via e estava extremamente preocupado. Nunca mais vira um sorriso no rosto daquele garoto, ele agora, estava sempre tão sério. Quase nunca olhava diretamente para ele. É lógico, que o SOLDIER tentou saber o que estava acontecendo, mas nenhuma das suas tentativas de conseguir alguma informação funcionaram.

x

x

x

x

x

Zack evitava ao máximo pensar no assunto, achando que talvez, tudo se resolvesse com o tempo, mas ele não agüentava mais ficar alheio ao que havia ocorrido. Ele não sabia o que aconteceu para que Cloud ficasse daquele jeito. Embora, também tivesse evitado de encontrar Sephiroth, não podendo nem pensar naquele homem, ele não podia mais suportar aquela situação.

x

x

x

x

x

- O que aconteceu? Responda, Sephiroth!!! Os dois SOLDIERS estavam em uma área reservada de treinamento outra vez.

- Por que essa cara Zack? Algo o incomoda? – disse o general desviando com facilidade. Longos fios prateados voando com o movimento. Olhos que brilhavam. Um sorriso em seu rosto.

Zack não respondeu nada, apenas colocou o máximo de força em seu golpe contra Sephiroth, fazendo o chão sob seus pés levantar uma cortina de poeira pelo ar.

- Mas foi você mesmo quem me entregou ele... – disse Sephiroth ao girar o seu corpo e revidar.

- EU NÃO ENTREGUEI COISA NENHUMA!!!

- Você fez com que ele se encontrasse comigo... você sabia o que aconteceria.

Zack teve a confirmação do que já sabia. – Mas não era para você ir colocando suas mãos nele!!

- Você fala como se eu fosse o culpado... Sabe, ele não é tão inocente assim...

O sangue subiu como lava para a cabeça de Zack que segurou a espada com toda a força e a jogou na direção de Sephiroth. O general viu o objeto voando em sua direção com uma precisão que parecia calculada, mas não fora. Após um passo para trás que mal pôde ser visto, a lâmina cortou o gramado e perfurou o solo em frente aos pés do grande SOLDIER. Zack se virou bruscamente. Ele queria ir embora daquele lugar, nunca mais ter que aturar aquela presença de cabelos prateados que o assombrava por tantos anos.

- Zack... – Sephiroth caminhou atrás dele.

- POR QUE ESTÁ ME SEGUINDO?!! – disse o rapaz ao virar-se.

- Fique com ele. – Sephiroth colocou suas mãos nos ombros do outro. – Ele já sabe que não sou a melhor companhia que ele pode ter... – foram as palavras sussurradas ao ouvido do rapaz exaltado.

x

x

x

x

x

Já era noite.

A lua estava cheia, e mesmo entre nuvens negras, iluminava uma boa parte da região. As árvores balançavam para todos os lados com o forte vento, formando sombras escuras que se moviam como fantasmas agitados.

O quarto não estava com nenhuma luz acesa, somente o luar iluminava alguns cantos. Zack estava sentado em sua cama. Os dedos de sua mão direita apertavam os músculos do seu braço esquerdo, como se quisessem segurar algo com força. Seus olhos estavam com um brilho diferente, algo quase sobrenatural. Seu pensamento estava fixo em uma idéia.

A porta se abriu lentamente fazendo uma claridade quase morta entrar pela abertura.

Zack não se moveu.

A porta se fechou tão lentamente quanto se abriu e uma figura silenciosa entrou calmamente e ficou em pé no meio do cômodo.

O vento assobiava uma canção desafinada e os grilos acompanhavam o ritmo.

- Eu... Eu não quis magoar você.

- Tudo bem. –disse Zack calmamente.

- Zack... – Cloud olhou preocupado.

- Não. – O SOLDIER olhou para o rosto do garoto. – Não precisa se desculpar. Eu sei que as pessoas não conseguem mandar em seus sentimentos. Você só foi sincero com o que você queria.

- Mas eu...- Cloud olhou para baixo. – Eu não devia ter agido da forma que agi. Eu não devia nem ter dado ouvidos ao que um sentimento tolo falava. Eu não sei como eu consegui me enganar por tanto tempo. Eu estava cego para não ver que...

Zack se levantou e ficou de frente para Cloud. – Pare com isso. Você fez o que devia fazer. Você teve coragem de enfrentar tudo e tentar. Lutar por algo que você realmente quis.

- Mas tudo isso não vale de nada quando você passa por cima de quem realmente se importa como você!!!

- Sabe de uma coisa... Eu não o culpo por você ter feito o que fez... Pensando bem... Eu até o admiro. Eu aprendi uma lição nesses últimos tempos. Aprendi que se você quer realmente algo, você deve lutar para conseguir. Quando eu pensei que não havia mais jeito, quando eu perdi a cabeça e quis desistir de tudo, foi quando eu estive mais perto de perder você. Então, eu decidi que eu vou lutar até o fim. Não tenho mais medo de enfrentar os meus sentimentos. Eu vou fazer de tudo para ter você para mim.

Cloud olhou nos olhos de Zack. – Eu também aprendi uma coisa. Quando eu estava com Sephiroth, sabe o que ele me disse? Sabe o que ele me disse para eu ficar tão abalado por todo esse tempo? Ele me disse: _vá para o seu quarto, você já teve o bastante. Zack está esperando por você._ E então, eu percebi. Eu percebi que eu havia me enganado terrivelmente. Eu estava tão obcecado com aquilo que não percebi que o que eu sentia por ele era apenas uma ilusão, uma miragem. E que fui tão cego por não ver, que quem eu realmente queria já estava comigo.

Uma respiração profunda pôde ser escutada. O relógio que parou de fazer barulho retornou o seu movimento, mais forte do que nunca.

Zack colocou suas mãos em cada lado do rosto do seu amado e beijou sua testa. Cloud fechou os olhos. E eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo.

- Então, agora você não vai mais fugir de mim? – Zack sorriu. – Vamos ficar juntos! Vai ser tão divertido!

Cloud abraçou seu companheiro. – Ah, mas não vá ficando tão feliz. Eu ainda posso mudar de idéia. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Que mudar de idéia nada! E você acha que eu deixo?? – disse Zack ao empurrar Cloud e jogá-lo em cima da cama.

- Acho que eu não tenho outra escolha, não é? – disse Cloud olhando para cima.

Zack deitou-se ao lado dele e lhe deu um beijo. Estava feliz, agora ficaria tudo bem. Cloud devia estar muito exausto, porque dormiu em poucos minutos. _Mas tudo bem, a gente ainda vai ter muito tempo para conversar... amanhã eu falo com ele. Puxa, ele dormiu e eu nem tive tempo de contar a novidade. Daqui alguns dias vamos sair para uma missão. Ele vai ficar tão contente. Vai ser lá na cidade natal dele, faz tanto tempo que ele não vai para lá. Mal posso esperar para conhecer os lugares que ele tanto fala._

E Zack olhou para Cloud que dormia em seus braços. _Não sabe como estou feliz, daqui para frente, poderemos ficar juntos como eu sempre sonhei._

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

**Na verdade, Zack partia em algumas missões e não ficava junto de Cloud o tempo inteiro... mas eu resolvi não colocar isso.**

**Os personagens ficaram desse jeito porque eles têm vontade própria!! Eu falo, olha Cloud, faz isso, mas ele não me obedece!! Então, não é minha culpa, é culpa deles!!**

**Cloud sempre tão indeciso...**

**Eu tenho na minha lista de espera uma fic na época de Crisis Core... Mas como eu disse não vou poder jogar o game. Eu li em algum lugar o que acontece no jogo inteiro... mas mesmo assim, eu não entendi (sou mesmo uma anta). Acho que só jogando para entender direito. Talvez eu mude algumas coisas... de qualquer jeito não vai ser fiel ao que aconteceu...**

**Eu já estou escrevendo a continuação lemon da minha paródia "Surpresas Pela Estrada Afora". Em breve, ela estará por aqui.**

**Reviews são muito importantes para eu saber o que vocês estão achando das minhas fics!! Podem mandar e-mails ou deixar um scrap no meu orkut se quiserem! **


End file.
